Dueña
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Para Chat Noir, su Lady era su única dueña.


Los héroes de Paris se encontraban en otros de sus patrullajes nocturnos, sentados en un tejado con la compañía de un gato negro con unos ojos de color verde que recordaban a cierto héroe gatuno.

—Es mía—Le decía Chat al gato, mientras con su mirada intensa y una especie de gruñido trataba de apartarlo.

— ¿Quién es tuya? —Le pregunto Ladybug alzando una ceja de desconcierto, mirando a Chat mientras sentía las caricias que le hacia el gatito, al pasarse entre sus piernas requiriendo su atención.

—Tu Mi Lady— Repuso rápidamente—Tu eres mía y yo soy completamente tuyo—Declaro provocando que Ladybug se sonroje al oír tales palabras.

—No soy de tu propiedad gatito, así que deja de proclamarle la guerra a... —Y acariciando la barbilla del animal, en su collar el cual tenía una medalla pudo leer su nombre—...Noir

—No lo hare hasta que se aleje de ti —Le dijo sin apartar la mirada del gato—Se tiene que ir—Y con esas palabras lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo de nuevo donde lo había encontrado, al árbol que pertenecía y lo dejo en esa copa del árbol donde empezó a maullar otra vez.

Ladybug observaba todo con la quijada caída unos centímetros, negó con la cabeza varias veces y levantándose, se puso las manos en la cintura donde le dijo muchas cosas al gatito.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! Lo rescataste de ese árbol y ahora lo devuelves a él, ¿por estar celoso? — Replico con un obvio enfado—Eres un posesivo—Repuso—Espero que lo bajes de nuevo de ese árbol y devuelvas a Noir a su hogar—Le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo y con eso se fue de ahí.

Chat Noir vio cómo se alejaba, notando como su Lady estaba enfadada y volvió su mirada a Noir quien seguía maullando en el árbol.

—Es tu culpa—Le recrimino porque ahora su Lady se había molestado con él.

Suspiro y se acercó hacia el árbol donde se sentó en la rama y Noir empezó a acercarse amigablemente.

—Vamos a ver—Dijo mientras, veía por medio de su medalla la dirección donde el gatito vivía.

Al ya saberla, tomo el gato entre sus brazos y se lo llevo, el cual se agarró fuertemente de su hombro por el movimiento durante el trayecto y al llegar hasta el hogar del mismo. Toco timbre y espero que le abrieran.

Quien fue una pequeña de unos cinco años, cuando mucho, de unos grandes ojos azules y su cabello de una tonalidad marrón. Al ver el gato se abalanzo hacia el héroe.

—Es mío...creí que no volvería—Le dijo la niña y Chat se lo entrego, donde lo abrazo como un oso de peluche pero al parecer el gato ya estaba acostumbrado porque no la rasguño.

—Ya me voy—Anuncio Chat a punto de retirarse.

—Quédate, Mi mama me dijo que no le abriera la puerta a los extraños pero tú eres Chat Noir así que no hay problema, además también me dijo que debo pagarle los favores que me hacen y tú me trajiste de nuevo a Noir, así que déjame pagártelo—Le dijo dándole esa grandiosa explicación—….mmm….¿Quieres leche?

El héroe sonrió a la ternura de la niña y pensó que sería muy grosero de su parte si rechazaba esa invitación y por eso paso hacia su casa y asintió a su petición.

Se sentó en una silla y apoyo sus codos en la mesa, observando el lugar, el cual era muy agradable, se lo notaba, por la calidez que irradiaba y las cantidad de fotos que había, una sonrisa triste surco por su rostro al solo venir esos pensamientos.

Sin embargo, estos mismos fueron interrumpidos, al sentir como un vaso de plástico con una marca de una huella de gato, el cual estaba lleno de leche era dejado en la mesa.

Ella también lo hizo con su gato Noir, el cual bebía emocionado y desesperado la leche que le había servido su dueña.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Le pregunto Chat, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su leche y veía que la niña en cuclillas observaba a Noir con una sonrisa por su rostro.

—Marie... — Le contesto— ¿Esta rica? —Le pregunto ahora observándolo a él con esos grandes y curiosos ojos.

—Sí, gracias—Le dijo y al ya terminar de beberla. Este se levantó del asiento ya anunciando su despedida.

— ¿No quieres quedarte? —Le pregunto a Chat con un puchero en su rostro—Te alimentare todos los días y te cuidare muy bien— Le dijo esperando que acepte— Si le pregunto a mi mamá, tal vez me deje, ya lo hizo con Noir.

El sonrió por la inocencia de la pequeña y acercándose a ella, le acaricio suavemente el cabello.

—Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo dueña—Repuso—Ya me tengo que ir—Anuncio separándose de la pequeña que se había abrazado a sus piernas sin ninguna intención de hacerlo— Nos vemos— le dijo separando lentamente sus brazos y despidiendo de ella, se marchó directo a su hogar.

Él había rechazado esa generosa propuesta de la pequeña, porque para Chat Noir, su Lady era su única dueña, la dueña de su corazón.

Y aunque ella no lo admita ella era suya como él era todo de ella y él estaba seguro que un día su Lady se daría cuenta.


End file.
